Through Their Eyes
by dragonserpent18
Summary: An amateur psychiatrist committed suicide following the tapes he left behind: His sessions with the four children that toured Wonka's factory.
1. The Franklin Tapes

**Hello Everyone! Things have been a little better, and I have been wanting to go back to the writing scene. Now, I present to you my darkest story yet. May I present, Through Their Eyes!**

 **Chapter 1: The Franklin Tapes**

When Detective Hamilton received a call about a suicide, he didn't expect it to become a long night. He was wrong in that assumption, as it was a night that would make him dread March 29th forever. He arrived at the scene, to find a few officers there first. "Alright team, what are the details?" He asked in a serious tone.

The two cops looked at him before presenting a picture. "The deceased is Dr. Evan Franklin, 27, male, 5'11. Recently acquired his PhD in Psychology at the nearby university. Guess the pressure was too much."

Hamilton walked in to see the Medical Examiner running tests. The ME passed on the information, "COD was a single gunshot wound to the head. The angle and the note suggest a suicide, and I'm writing it down as such. I believe the time of death to be around 9:45 pm today."

"In other words, just 25 minutes before I got here."

The ME continued, "I also found the note in front of him as well as a tape recorder nearby when I arrived."

The ME handed Hamilton the note, which he read...

 _To whomever finds my body..._

 _I fully admit I was never a well-adjusted individual, but I couldn't handle the stories I have recently heard. My life as of now had never felt more conflicted. The years I spent earning the degree to help people have been for naught, as I merely made things worse. In the tape near this note, I have had various sessions with four individuals that tell horrific stories of their lives. As a man who suffered from PTSD myself, I could understand what the children had meant. To those individuals, I deeply apologize for giving you a dark outlook on life. I was supposed to help, but I hurt you all instead. I just wasn't the right man. To whomever is present before this note, I suggest to listen to the tapes to understand the situation. May you be of more help than I was._

 _Former Dr. Evan Franklin_

"That note ran chills down my spine," Hamilton noted. "I better take a listen to respect his wishes." He flipped the switch to hear what he assumed to be the decedent doctor's voice.

"Well, I will begin this session by recording it for research purposes. I hope that this is okay."

"Of course," A vague voice with a German accent replied.

"Very well. Today is February 12, 2009. Please state your name for the record."

The young man replied, "My name is Augustus Gloop."

 **That's the intro! So, you have the background, now prepare to see what comes next! See you all tomorrow for more! Take care, everyone!**


	2. Hell's Kitchen

**Response Time: To Turrislucidus, yes, I made a tiny mistake. Hilarious. No, it does not worry me, because I'm far from finished. You'll see very soon. To mattTheWriter072, I know. I fixed it. And Augustus will be in this. His story is messed up. Of course, this story goes just beyond their pasts. To TheIndividualist, His beginning is in this chapter. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I never change the rating in my story, as to keep myself consistent with that. And yes, there will be flashbacks. Flashbacks everywhere. More flashbacks than an LSD trip. *FLASHBACKING INTENSIFIES* To Linkwonka88, I will be dark. Dark I shall be. HEHEHE. To Sonny April, I've heard of it, but I haven't seen it. Talk about a** **coincidence. Continue onward!**

 **Chapter 2: Hell's Kitchen**

"Stop the tape for a minute." Hamilton stopped the tape while an officer said, "That doctor's voice! It's the one that called us about hearing gunshots."

Hamilton asked him, "You mean he wanted us to come here first?"

The officer replied, "I'd say so. Then again, who else would get here first?"

"True. It also occurred to me that I will have to find the ones in these tapes. The only way I can actually use these is if I get the patients to sign a release. And I'm betting the other patients are the other kids from that tour."

"It won't be easy," The ME said as he poked his head up. "One of them is currently incarcerated. I can tell you where she is, though."

It took a matter of a few days to find them, but he finally got them to sign a release so he could listen to the tapes. First, he reached Augustus. Augustus signed away without hesitation. When he met with Veruca, she did it out of sympathy for Dr. Franklin. Violet was the hardest to get to, as she was very distraught and unstable. But she eventually gave in and signed. She also requested that she may keep the tape when it was done. Mike was also reluctant but he was convinced when it was to investigate the psychiatrist's demise.

Hamilton sat in his office in the middle of the night and said, "Now that the red tape is out of the way, let's really hear it." He switched it on right where it left off.

"So, Augustus. Let's talk a little bit about why you're here."

"Vell, I am here because of zhe trauma from Wonka's factory."

"I understand your mother told me you haven't eaten in days. I also understand eating used to be your hobby. Tell me how it got started."

"Vell, it began vhen I vas 9 years old..."

 **Flashback**

Augustus' mother called, "Augustus! It's time to eat your supper!"

A slightly pale kid with a thin exterior entered the dining hall. "I don't really vant to eat. I don't get interested enough in food."

"Please eat, Augustus liebling. You'll feel much better."

"No, I can't!" The 9-year-old boy took one bite and ran off. He ran to the backyard, where he found his pet pig, Sporky. "I don't want to eat. Food's made out of animals, and I can't hurt your feelings." The pig oinked, and Augustus hugged him.

The next day, Augustus' mother found the pig hiding and freaked out. "You kept a pig as a pet?"

Augustus explained, "I found him one day, and we've been good friends for a few months now. That's why I can't eat. Animals are made into food. I can't eat in front of Sporky knowing that."

His mother told him, "Son, not all food is made from animals. If zat's vhat you're scared of, do not worry. But ze pig has got to go. I'll let you play vith him for a while." When Augustus left with the pig, his father came onto the scene. "Augustus has a pet pig, and zat's why he hasn't eaten. He'll be letting the pig go soon."

The next day, his father found the pig still in the backyard. Augustus told him he couldn't let Sporky go. "You have to let him go. Your mother said so. But I guess I'll do it for you. Say goodbye to him." Augustus hugged the pig and went inside.

That night, he went to the table, as he had promised his mother that he would eat tonight's meal. Despite his initial thoughts, it was good. He kept tasting and tasting each bite until he finished the whole plate. His father asked him, "How did you like zhe meal?"

"It vas great!" Augustus said. "Vhat vas it?"

His father replied, "Pork roast."

"But a pig is pork," Augustus said with a joking tone.

His father responded, "But you liked it, didn't you?" Augustus nodded, having been realizing that food was a good thing. So his father said to Augustus' mother, "Remind me to head off to zhe market. Zhey are closed today, so I had to make a pork roast from scratch. Zat Sporky sure makes a great meal."

Augustus dropped his fork immediately. He looked at his plate with horror. "Vat did you say?"

His father said, "I said Sporky makes a good meal. You found a good pig."

He thought about how his dad walked off with Sporky, wearing a smile. It had occurred to him what he just ate. Augustus shouted, "YOU FED ME MY OWN PET?!" He ran off into his bedroom and bawled for at least 25 minutes. Suddenly, he then heard a voice in the back of his mind. _What are you crying for? He was a pig. You loved him, but he was a mere animal. Animals become part of everything when they die. Don't you realize what this means? Now that you have consumed him, so now he's a part of your soul now._ Augustus looked around to see no one. _Food is meant to be eaten. Animals are meant to be eaten. Eat up every one you find, and you make them part of you, as well. There's more food out there. Eat it. Eat it. EAT IT!_

Augustus ran down the stairs and messily ate more of his former friend. His parent's were pleased to see him consume more of the dish. His smile as he ate showed a sense of terrified fear and guilty delight.

 **That's the chapter! There will be at least three to four sessions for each child, in order they won their tickets. So next will be Veruca. Take care everyone!**


	3. A Lonely, Little Girl

**Response Time: To JOHNHAMMOND1993, and once the first four are done, then it goes back to the first person in the same order, so the chapters will be easier to find. To TheFastFox, Here's hoping. To TheIndividualist, makes you think different about the sweet parents from the movie, all smiley and jolly, eh? To mattTheWriter072, to be fair, those animals are still alive. I can just picture the horror on Augustus' face. To Turrislucidus, sank you, doctur (Young Frankenstein humor). That's the only PETA I'll support. I won't forgive them for the stupid mario and pokemon parodies. I haven't seen "Local Hero," however. Have you seen Gotham? Because there is a similar scenario, except The Penguin feeds his stepmother her own children. It was delightfully sadistic. Also, I'd say that last joke was in poor taste. HA! To Sonny April, that's just messed up.**

 **Chapter 3: A Lonely, Little Girl**

The next tape came on. "State your name for the record."

A crisp, English accent came into earshot. "My name is Veruca Salt."

"I hope you understand this is for research purposes, but if you want, I will turn the recording off."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine with it."

"Very well. For this session, I find it appropriate to start off with your past. It gives me the key to truly know why you're here. Tell me, what was your past like?"

Veruca replied, "My life consisted of getting whatever I want by any means necessary."

The doctor asked her, "Why do you think that is?"

Veruca answered with a question, "How would you feel if the only influence you had was a bad one?"

 **FLASHBACK**

"Mummy! Where are you?" A young Veruca was searching for mother in their large house. Finally finding her in the garden, drinking and tending to the plants, she jumped over to her mother. "Mummy, please play with me! You and daddy haven't shared any time with me in days!"

Her mother said to her in an angry tone, "Can't you see Mummy's busy?" She dropped her glass and it shattered. "Now I have to clean that up! Can't you ever stop bothering people? Go away!"

Veruca walked away with tears in her eyes. However, she perked right up when her daddy's car drove in. "Daddy! Please come play with me!"

Her father simply rushed in, not acknowledging she was there. He went into his study and looked through papers. His daughter pulled on his leg, so he turned and said, "Not now, sweetheart. I'm busy right now. Go find your nanny." Still sad, Veruca walked along the empty halls of the estate.

"Are you lost, child?" Veruca turned to see her nanny. She was a tall woman with long brown hair, and her name was Claire St. Evans. She had an innocent air around her, and a clear head. There was a joke about her being a nun, but it's rather irrelevant. "I noticed you were having trouble outside. Is there something I can get you?"

"No, Ms. Claire. I just want some time to spend with my parents. But I bet you can't provide such a thing."

Claire answered, "No, but you have to remember that parents need time to accomplish what they need to do. Sometimes, they can't do everything. They're people like you and me, not expecting to be perfect."

Veruca giggled and said, "Not you. You're perfect."

Claire laughed and hugged her, saying, "I can't say that's true. However, I do really care about you and your family. A child's life can be rewarding or daunting depending on the situation they are provided with. They must live up to be the best, for you'll become one of us one day. You choose which way you go. Now, I need to meet with your father, and then I will come back and we can play. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now run along." Veruca ran off while Claire met with Mr. Salt. "I assume I am here because of the rumors?"

Mr. Salt responded, "The last few times I have checked, my financials have been off. So yes, you are here for the newly-confirmed rumors. I trust you the most, and it is true. Someone has been embezzling from us."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. I would like you to keep an eye open for suspicious activity."

Claire replied, "You have my word." Claire went back to Veruca and they played together.

The next day, Veruca woke up in Claire's car. "Where am I?"

Claire smiled and told her, "You're awake! I've been driving for a while, and you fell asleep again. Your father told me to bring you to the countryside. It'll be fun!"

Veruca was excited, "Wow!" Veruca looked at all the sights, and Claire pointed out the important sights and places. But something troubled Veruca when Claire stopped at an abandoned farmhouse. "Why are we stopping?"

Claire said to her, "I want to show you something." She went inside and Veruca followed. "This is a farm I grew up on in the English countryside. I was poor, until I worked for your father, that is!" Veruca suddenly got a rag over her face and passed out.

When Veruca awoke, Claire stood over her, as she was continuing to bind poor Veruca. "I'm sorry I had to do this, but your father was on my trail."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been stealing from your family for months now, but your father found out. So I'm abducting you for ransom and then leaving you here. What happens after is no concern of mine."

"But don't you love me?" A scared Veruca asked.

"I do, but the money is more important to me. Once I bankrupt your father, I'll be long gone. So now, I must wait until I know for sure your parents are ready for my demands."

Three days passed by before her parents finally noticed she was gone. It was only because her father pieced it together that Claire was the thief. After calling Claire, she made her demands.

Veruca weakly said, "Please don't do this."

"I can't."

"Why?"

Claire explained, "Because it's what I want. I take what I want when I want it. I became this way when I learned what power and wealth feels like. I couldn't stop myself." However, a little while after she said this, she heard sirens in the distance. Claire groaned and got in her car, leaving Veruca behind. The police managed to catch and she was arrested.

After that, her parents reunited with her. "Veruca, we are so sorry! To think, you were gone for three days! We failed you, and we want to make it up to you. Anything you want, you got it." Veruca suddenly remembered what Claire had said and smiled at the thought.

 **That's the chapter! Next will be Violet. Beware, as it will be brutal as well as entertaining. Take care, everyone!**


	4. Win at Any Cost

**Response Time: TheIndividualist, I'd say it's rather violent, for lack of a better term. To TheFastFox, The flashbacks start at every indication of it, *Flashback* being the key term. They are made in that format, because it is much better than just having the character retell their story. I'd say Veruca is 8, and Augustus was 7. Violet's age will be jumping for her section, from 4 to 6 to 7 to 10. And thank you. To Sonny April, indeed. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I had difficulty coming up with scenarios for Mike and Veruca, but I now have it solidified in my head. To Tessa, you can count on it! To Linkwonka88, It's always the ones that are too nice...hehehe.**

 **Chapter 4: Win At Any Cost**

"State your name for the record."

"Violet Beauregarde."

The good doctor sipped from his cup and said. "May I say you have a nice outfit on. Isn't that the track suit from the tour?"

Violet told him, "Yes, indeed."

"It holds significance, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Blue has been my favorite color, as ironic as that sounds. And it commemorates a day that occurred not so long ago. Four years, maybe, but not much."

Doctor Franklin grabbed a bowl and said, "I see. Care for a blueberry?" Violet immediately gasped, screamed and ran behind the chair in fear. "Would you care for some gum instead?"

Violet shouted in fright, "Get it away from me! Get away!"

Dr. Franklin responded, "Those are some rather strong reactions. I know it stemmed from the accident. But I think that isn't what's scaring you now, is it?"

Violet sat back down and said, "No."

"Then what could it be? Perhaps a different trauma that stems from your childhood?"

"I'll tell you exactly what I mean by that," She answered while twitching slightly.

 **ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

"Mommy! Mommy!" A four-year old Violet called. "I got a prize!" She held up a ribbon.

Violet's mother looked down and said, "Well, good job, let me see!" She looked at the prize to see it was a second place. "I should have known, Violet. I am very disappointed in you."

"But why?"

"You didn't get first place. Anyone with a brain could get a first place ribbon! Especially as a four year old!"

Violet replied, "But it was a jump rope contest. I only missed one!"

Her mother tsked and said, "But you could've had first! How do you mess that up!"

"Mommy, you're scaring me..."

Her mother lashed out, "Good! You need to be scared! Or else you become your loser father who skipped out on you! And call me mother!"

"But mommy..."

Violet suddenly got smacked for the first time. "I told you to call me mother. Now go get something better, or no dinner!"

"But mommy..."

Her mother snapped and backed Violet into a corner with a terrifying look in her eyes. She aggressively enunciated, "I thought I made it very clear to you that I am to be referred to as your mother! Are you that stupid? Can you even tell what I am saying right now? Or is it just not getting through to you?" Violet simply sat there and looked in fear.

 **2 years later...**

"Violet, hit the keys as I told you." Violet played all the keys on the piano perfectly, except for one. When the sour note played, her mother lost it.

"Again, Violet? You call that playing?"

"No, I don't! I told you I don't play piano, mother!" After that, Violet's mother slammed down the piano cover right on Violet's fingers. "OW! Well, now I can't play it at all!" Violet got slapped again.

Her mother said calmly, "This behavior of yours has to stop. You need to get it through your head that I won't have a loser for a daughter. U-N-D-E-R-S-T-A-N-D?"

"Yes, mom," she whispered.

She got smacked so hard it left a bruise. "Come again?"

Violet replied in fear, "Yes, mother!"

 **1 year later...**

"You have to get this right, Violet! How can you be a winner if you perform so poorly?!"

"I'll get it right! I will!"

"No you won't! Not until you're serious!" Her mother grabbed a ruler, and told her, "Now, spell wolverine."

Violet said meekly, "W-U,"

She got whacked by the ruler hard in the back. "Wrong!" her mother shouted. "Do it again!"

Another whack from the ruler came after every letter Violet said. "W-O-L-V-E-R-I-N-E! Wolverine!"

Her mother smiled. "Now that's better."

 **3 years after that...**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO THE RECITAL?!"

Violet told her, "Mother, I broke my leg! I can't do it at all! Maybe if you didn't hurt me the last time I tried the hard part, I wouldn't have done this."

Her mother said, "We'll see about that." She knocked Violet on her stomach and started bending the broken leg. Violet screamed in pure agony as she could feel the pain getting worse.

"Mom! STOP, PLEASE!"

Something snapped in her mother's head. "I told you to call me mother!" She took a poker from the fireplace and started beating Violet with it. For days, she was kept out of school until her wounds healed, but the damage done to her psychologically and physically caused her to twitch incessantly. People made fun of her about it for years and years because of her twitching. Her friend introduced her to gum to help alleviate her nerves. At the same time, Violet kept working and earning prizes, while her mother kept abusing her (both in the verbal sense and the hitting). Slowly but surely, Violet took punishment on her body as well as her mind, until the nice girl she was had vanished. All that was left on the outside, was a sociopathic, anger-filled child. On the inside, was the shy little girl desperately trying to crawl away from her brutal mother's clutches, and begging for help. Her call was never answered, for it could never be invoked.

 **That's the chapter! Rather terrifying, ain't it? Next will be Mike's first session, so stay tuned! Take care, everyone!**


	5. Normal

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, I was intending to cause strong reactions in this one. I told you it would be dark. To TheFastFox, I figured you'd mention Matilda because of Roald Dahl. Now imagine Violet with telekinesis. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, You should see me with riddles! :) To Sonny April, It's sort of told through the people listening to the tapes. It's given a perspective as if you can see the room as it happened, so more details can be provided. In a way, it's both. And the flashbacks are just what's on the tapes, but told in a way where it's like watching a memory. Take that answer how you will, because I'm not good at answering questions. To mattTheWriter072, I think strict is a bit of an understatement. And yes, I love Matilda. To Linkwonka88, I'm going to the dark place. All right, next!**

 **Chapter 5: Normal**

"State your name for the record, if you please."

"Mike Teavee is my name. Historic artifacts is my game."

"A tv reference, eh?"

"Yeah. You got a problem, pinky?"

Dr. Franklin stood there and stared at him. "Anyways, I would like to know about the reason for your outbursts of these TV references. After all, you've seen quite a lot of them in your day, huh?"

Mike shouted, "Hell yeah! I see things and I say, 'Boy, what a great show!' It's all I care to watch. The worlds obviously too stupid for me."

Dr. Franklin said to him, "Tell me why that is."

Mike smiled and said, "Your wish is my command, Egghead."

 **FLASHBACK, YET AGAIN**

Imagine if you saw a kid, who was talking nonsense, and acting weird. You wouldn't think anything about it, would you? You would think he's just being a kid. Imagine if you looked in the kids eyes. All he sees is terrifying images, and hears scary thoughts. Loud noises drive him mad, and obsessions run through his head. That's how Mike Teavee was at five years old. He was overly sensitive to the world around him, and unable to stop it from running wild.

When he turned eight, this is what he often heard; "Come on, little nutcase! What are you doing?"

This time, he didn't answer, for he was holding a banana in his hand and saying, "Shh! I'm trying to make a call!"

The kids around him finally had enough and started pushing him around. "Why can't you be normal? Why can't you be normal?" They kept saying it over and over. It drove him nuts and he tried to fight, but they just pushed him down.

When he would come home, his parents payed no attention to him and just stuck him in front of the television. He'd pay no mind, as the scary images would go away when he did watch TV. His mind, however, would be burned with scary memories when he went to sleep. He'd go to school, get bullied, go home, watch TV, and have nightmares. Rinse and repeat, as usual.

Of course, because he watched TV and never did homework, he would get close to flunking. Now the kids and teachers called him stupid. Especially the one teacher who went as far as to call him a retard. "I've never seen a kid so retarded," he would say.

Mike stood up and said, "You shouldn't use that word." The children started laughing at him when he said this.

The teacher spitefully said, "Why can't you just be normal? Or at least have the IQ of your classmates?" The children laughed at him more. Of course, one day, Mike would do his homework at a fast pace and get continuous A's. His intelligence was finally being shown. However, no one still listened to him, and he lashed out as a result. But it was rather satisfying to him.

Over the years, he became rather angry, especially when he reached eleven. A memorable occasion was the day he really changed, however. One day, he was called to the counselor, who told him, "I've heard complaints of you harassing people."

"In what way?" He asked with an innocent smile.

The counselor answered by taking a stack of papers. "Well, for starters, you've been manipulating people into cheating. They claim you made them do it."

Mike shrugged. "Did I put a gun to their head and tell them to cheat? What those idiots do is up to them. I don't control their actions."

"Anyway, you also ruined several group projects by intentionally giving poor advice."

"And where is the proof of my intentions?"

"You also told rumors to the girlfriend of the one who said them, and she dumped him."

Mike looked directly into the counselor's eyes. "In what way is that a school rule? He shouldn't have said those nasty things about his girlfriend anyway. She thanked me for telling her. I exposed him for the Neanderthal he was. I should be rewarded."

"In your eyes, yes. In the school's eyes, you've done wrong."

Mike suddenly burst out and slammed his hands on the desk. "SO WHAT IF I DID? I didn't see anyone else doing anything when I was done wrong. Did the teacher who called me a retard get fired? No. Did the kids who picked on me get in trouble? No! Do my parents do anything to help me with my problems? NO! If I have to be on my own, I'll have to deal with it. Yes, I did those things. They're idiots, so it's easy. I ruin their lives with my mind for ruining mine. I finally get revenge on the nitwits who tortured me, and then treated me like dirt! I laugh, they cry! What's not to get?! I've gotten the impression that the world is so fixated on stupidity, and I'm prepared to call them out for it." He walked out of the school, smiling.

When he got home, his parents looked at him and went on with their business. His walk out got his parents attention, but not much. I suppose that's what made him into a cynical being.

 **That's the chapter! Sorry this was late, I've been busy the whole day. Next is the second session, so stay tuned for more. Take care, everyone!**


	6. Where the River Travels

**Response Time: To TheFastFox, He does seem pretty happy though. And now, the second sessions will be beginning. The second sessions will be shorter than the first ones, so the next four chapters are going to be shorter. They will go back to being longer on the third sessions. To Sonny April, Same here, but I did lash out, though. It was not a good time. And yes, it is. I put four references in the dialogue before the flashback, so I wonder if you can name them all. They are all in the last chapter. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I'll start you with and easy one and go from there. Here you go: Without fingers I point, without arms I strike, without feet I run. What am I? To Linkwonka88, It was the hardest one to write, to be honest.**

 **Chapter 6: Where the River Travels**

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Augustus."

"It is very nice to see you too, doctor."

"So, I'd imagine you are doing well with your habit of eating, I presume?"

Augustus replied, "It is definitely so."

"Then you wouldn't be tempted if I were to put this in front of you, huh?" He put a candy bar right in front of him. Augustus had a look in his eye that was straining to not give in. He started to sweat, and Doctor Franklin took notice. "It's only a candy bar. It's nice and tantalizing, but you must not give in. Simply put it out of your mind. That's it, now you're getting it..."

Suddenly, Augustus jumped at the bar, and started scarfing it down. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

Franklin replied, "I know. I expected you to grab it. The compulsion stems from the trauma, worsened by the factory tour. Something I want to talk about."

Augustus looked at the window before looking back, "When I was presented with the edible room, my brain went like a live wire. I went around and ate all I could. I saw the river and I couldn't stop myself. I had to taste it. When I fell, I couldn't see or hear. The river burned me, and I was sucked in a pipe. Not to mention the scare I had in the boiler."

The doctor told him, "I will say this to you. Isn't it rather strange that Wonka got to know you and immediately took you into a room you couldn't resist? He knew you were going to self-destruct; he just provided you the opportunity."

Augustus started to get tears in his eyes. "But why? Why would he do that?"

 **That's the chapter! Yes, the abrupt end was intentional. Again, the chapters will be shorter, due to the parameters of the second sessions. Next comes the second Veruca session. Take care everyone!**


	7. Bitter

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, I heard a lot of people say this is my best one yet, and I do ask you and everyone else if you think so, too. I love feedback. To Sonny April, I'll send a PM with the answers sometime. Also, I fixed that part. With this story, I really wanted to make a story on their perspectives, rather than just being only a dark story. Perspective and Time are two concepts I find particularly fascinating. This story gives me an opportunity to use my obsession with the former to great effectiveness. To TheFastFox, he couldn't see because of the chocolate in his eyes, and the river got in his ears. It's more when he fell in, giving temporary conditions. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, well, no. The answer is a clock. Here's another. What letter is like death? To linkwonka88, thank you. Off to it.**

 **Chapter 7: Bitter**

"Veruca, I'm going to be honest with you. You've been seeming like you haven't been wanting to come here. Is something the matter?"

Veruca coldly said, "I really don't want to be here. Bad memories were only making things worse for me."

Dr. Franklin replied, "You must remember that you can't change in a day. Things will happen gradually, and you won't notice at first, but you are perfectly okay here. This response is normal."

"I can't help but feel the memories clinging to me."

"Why do you say that?"

Veruca answered, "It's because of what happened to me. All I wanted was a squirrel. That's all I cared about. I did a horrible thing, and it was the first time something I wanted turned against me. They clinged to me and forced me down. I couldn't do anything about it. They dragged me into my foreseen doom, and I fell..."

"Yes. you fell into a hole that didn't seem to end. No one did anything to stop you, and you weren't rescued until it was too late. How does that make you feel?"

Veruca scowled, "It makes me feel horrible. It was like when I was kidnapped. I kept straining to see any way to get back to my hopeful self. I lost my hope when I knew I was doomed. Because I realized no one cared. Wonka would've saved me, but he was fiddling slowly with his keys..." Dr. Franklin looked at her with suspicion. Tears came from Veruca's eyes when she realized it. "He wanted me to fall, didn't he?" Dr. Franklin comforted her as she cried.

 **That's the chapter! Next will be Violet's. Warning: it will be a bit upsetting. Take care everyone!**


	8. No Regard

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, I'd agree with that, because she received the least damage to her body. I would say the others also have a good argument for themselves, as well. To TheIndividualist, I could think of worse ways for that. To Sonny April, Oh, I get you. But this one is particularly depressing, mostly because of what you don't expect. I can't really say myself which is my best. I have a lot of contenders, so it's hard to decide. To TheFastFox, I did find it a bit funny. It's a little known fact that I greatly despise Veruca. I have a bunch of reasons for it, but I won't go into it. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, the answer is "E," because it is at the end of "LIFE." I got one more, and then you can tell me if you want any more. I can bring tears to your eyes and resurrect the dead. I form in an instant and last a lifetime. What am I? To Linkwonka88, I kind of disliked how he got no consequences for his actions. On to the story!**

 **Chapter 8: No Regard**

"So here we are, Ms. Beauregarde."

Violet said in a depressed manner, "I want to be called Violet. I never want to hear that last name again. It means "high regard," but I never carried that name in my mother's eyes."

"You have a lot of rage, but plenty of melancholy, as well."

Violet answered, "One thing I regret is the way I treated the others. I was told to be rude to put them down. If I did that, I could break their confidence. I hurt someone's feelings, and I feel horrible about it. He was nice to me, and I crushed him under my finger. I never will do that again. When I saw what I did, I realized what I became. I was so blind to myself, I knew I had to make up for it someday."

Dr. Franklin replied, "But you never could, because of the accident."

Violet said, "But it wasn't an accident."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Yes, I did. Wonka didn't fool me one bit. I saw that gum and I chose to chew. He trapped me, but I let it happen. The pain of my transformation was nothing compared to what I went through my whole life. I didn't know what would happen, but I didn't care. I only cared about the endgame."

Dr. Franklin said, "So, you willingly downed a dangerous material, knowing full well that it was bad. You even said you weren't afraid of anything right to his face."

"I was scared at first, but I adapted to it. It doesn't matter anyway."

"The endgame could've killed you. Why would you do that?" Violet didn't answer. "Tell me, Violet. Why did you knowingly harm yourself?"

Violet suddenly blurted out, "Because I wanted to die! I wanted to explode! I couldn't stand to see myself in a mirror anymore! I couldn't stand the cold, heartless person I became! I couldn't stand my mother for harming me my whole life! He gave me the chance to kill myself and I took it. Why did he let me live? Why? I didn't want to live anymore, and I still don't! I want to die!" She started bawling out in agony and despair.

 **That's the chapter! Now it's Mike's turn, and then the last sessions, followed by the aftermath of them. Take care, everyone!**


	9. Cynical One

**Response Time: To Sonny April, sometimes unexpected tragedy leaves you speechless. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, The answer is correct. I certainly try to do my best on this one. If you care for more riddles, let me know. To TheFastFox, Yeah, I can see that. It is the 2005. And I thank you so much for the compliment. I aim to please! :) On to the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 9: Cynical One**

Dr. Franklin seemed pretty sad when he said, "Hello Mike."

"Something wrong, doc? You seem a little out of sorts. Don't tell me you're giving up on me!"

"No! Not at all! I was just a little distracted. You'd be too, if you just had to hear very painful things from someone. You ever have the feeling like you're trying to accomplish something, but you can never end up doing it? Like a Sisyphean task? That's what's bothering me, and I'm being honest with you. "

Mike stood up and held a fist, "You better not be lying. I've had plenty of people give up on me. It's very upsetting to my ears. All those times nobody helped me. It just reminds me of-"

"Willy Wonka?" Dr. Franklin asked him.

Mike looked in anger, "Just what are you playing at? You want me to talk about that horrible bastard? All right, then. I'll have my say. When I went in the device, I wanted to prove to Wonka I have valuable input. He wouldn't listen, so I went to prove it. I was wrong, but they stared at me. I don't blame Charlie and his grandfather, but Wonka should've done something. I danced around and smiled, accepting my fate. I felt the same size I felt the entire time I was in the factory: small. Also, they tried to kill me. Are you happy now?"

Dr. Franklin told him, "You weren't in any danger. You needed to be alive for Wonka to meet his goals."

Mike looked with a furious eye. "ARE YOU SAYING HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!? THAT HE RUINED MY LIFE AND MADE ME FEEL LIKE SHIT FOR HIS AMUSEMENT?! THAT'S JUST...JUST...JUST...PURE EVIL!" He punched a hole in the wall while he was tearing up.

 **That's the chapter! The last sessions, followed by the aftermath of the sessions will soon come. Take care, everyone!**


	10. Never Again

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, your wish is my command! To mattTheWriter072, I made each one have normal responses to grief. Mike has anger, Violet has melancholy, Veruca blocks out herself, and Augustus is feeling the initial trauma. To Sonny April, I like the character, I don't like his flaws, though. But it is an angle I like to use. To TheFastFox, I understand your point, but I still am a writer. Whether there's bad words or not shouldn't change the view. I feel it is best if I don't censor myself. Now, I'm not saying I'm going to cuss every 4 words. What I am saying is, I am setting a mood of a story, and I think the amount I have used is fine. I do hope you understand. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I guess I could do that. Oh, and the answer is ice. To Linkwonka88, I never liked Bellatrix Lestrange. She killed so many likable people. I thought her getting her ass beat by Molly Weasley was awesome. Now to the next session!**

 **Chapter 10: Never Again**

"So now that you know the truth, what do you say is the end to your story?"

Augustus replied, "When I came into ze boiler, an Oompa-Loompa pulled me out with a long stick. I'd be dead if it wasn't for zat. Mein mother stood there and stared at me. She had no words for me. We waited until it was time to leave. When I saw what happened to ze others, I couldn't believe my eyes. Zhey were way worse off than me. I didn't believe how much zhey changed, and how miserable zhey looked. I could only see it on zhe inside, because zhey didn't even try to accept what happened to zem."

Dr. Franklin told him, "You seem to have gotten off topic. You seem more focused on them than yourself."

Augustus told him, "I started eating ze chocolate off me to distract myself. My mother told me to stop. But she was zhe one who got me to do zat in ze first place. I was happy with myself, until my life turned me into a fat pig. I know I'm responsible for my own choices."

Dr. Franklin told him, "Now hold on. Most children who eat themselves into obesity do it for their own choices. You ate because your family slaughtered your own companion and fed him to you. Something is in your head and it needs to be quelled."

"But what is it?"

Dr. Franklin replied, "I don't exactly know myself." He looked down and thought about it. _Maybe you're just not qualified for the job. Why are you even here?_ He looked around and asked Augustus, "Did you say something?" Augustus was confused. He simply shrugged his shoulders in response. "I guess it was just nothing. The events of your parents breaking your trust and killing something you cared about induced a psychological trauma into your mind. It spoke to you, didn't it?" Augustus nodded to the question. "I see. That's the situation. It is a voice in your head. All you have is something in your mind messing with you. That's all it is. Now, I have a medication I'd like you to try. Things will get better when you try it. I'll prescribe you right away."

Augustus looked at him and said, "I'm not so sure. You really think it'll help me?"

Dr. Franklin told him, "I think you and I have had a similar experience. Not the same one, mind you. I'd like you to call me in a couple of days. You should have the medicine by nightfall and take it before sleeping. Things will be weird for a little bit, but it should help you through your situation. Try to help yourself through it as well. I can only hope things will work out for you." He shook Augustus' hand and waved as Augustus left his office. He sat down and thought about what he heard before.

 **That's the chapter! Next up is Veruca's last session. I'd say there is at least 5 chapters left. Take care, everyone!**


	11. Ever So Engaging

**Response Time: To Sonny April, Yep. He's the imperfect choice to help them. Just wait, though. To TheIndividualist, maybe the chills were anticipation for what comes next. I do know one thing: You're going to waste your wishes. You still have one wish left. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I've heard that one before. The answer is that the man got a round trip ticket while his wife got a one way ticket. Probably should have got two round trips, really. To Linkwonka88, I think you hit the nail on the head there. The real MVP of the Death Eaters was Barty Crouch Jr. To TheFastFox, Another example of hitting the nail on the head. That, and I have no idea how to respond to the review. I'm a bit scatterbrained today. Next session!**

 **Chapter 11: Ever So Engaging**

"Veruca, now that I have an understanding of your background, now I must now where you go from here."

Veruca looked at him with careless eyes. "What good will my future do? My parents are horrible people. I was covered in garbage because they ignored me. I took what I wanted, and I paid for it. Now what becomes of me? I have no clue."

Franklin thought to himself. He thought of his parents telling him he'd never amount to anything. _You'll never be anything, Evan. You're a know-nothing slob who only makes things worse._ He thought how wrong they must be, seeing as how far I've come. _You're still not doing anything right._ He looked around to hear nothing more. "Veruca, do you ever have the feeling of what's to come isn't a good thing?"

Veruca sneered. "All the bloody time. It's never a hopeful situation. Shame that the others had it worse off. Especially that Violet girl."

Franklin whispered, "More than you know."

Veruca continued, "Still, it doesn't exactly make me feel any better. I wish I knew what I was supposed to do."

Dr. Franklin finally said, "I think you should talk to your parents."

"What did you say?"

"I think you should tell them exactly how you feel. Sometimes things are much better when you try to patch things up on the other end. Now, I know this session is rather short, but I won't be charging any more time, whether you go to your parents or not. If you want to stay, you can."

Veruca said, "Actually, I think you're right. I think I will go and talk to them. You know, you just give me a little hope for what happens next." She left the room, while Dr. Franklin moved on to paperwork.

 _You're just as worthless as we said._ He looked around the room. _You'll never help these children. You just aren't for the job._ "Go away," he whispered. _You can't save your own self, what makes you think you can save anyone? Good luck saving the incredibly miserable one. You'll need all the help you can get._ "Stop it!" He shouted, but there was no one there. _You're ever so engaging, for a maniac!_

 **That's the chapter! Be sure to be ready for Violet's. As always, it will be shocking. You'll soon see how. Take care, everyone!**


	12. No Going Back

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, You most certainly will not be disappointed, I can assure you! :) To The Enigma Shipper, I wouldn't exactly say he's a paragon of good, either. I still see your point, though. He is a bit of an ENIGMA! HA! TheFastFox, you won't really know until the second to last chapter. The voices are just one reason, but it isn't the only reason. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, the answer is a hole. I saw that episode of "Are You Afraid of the Dark?" as well. To Sonny April, there's only one way to find out. It will be shown, however. To mattTheWriter072, like I said to TheFastFox, the voices were only part of it, but it isn't all. And the answers will be provided. To Linkwonka88, That just means I'm doing my job well. Thanks! Now let's go to the real shocker!**

 **Chapter 12: No Going Back**

Dr. Franklin arrived slightly late to find Violet lying on his couch in the office. She already had the tape recorder on (otherwise that detail would be unknown), and she was talking to herself. "I'm okay now. I'm okay now. No one can hurt me now."

Dr. Franklin said to her, "Violet? Oh, it's alright. I apologize for being a bit late, but I'm here now, so let's begin." Violet wasn't paying attention, and was merely repeating what she had already said. "Violet?" She still kept repeating herself. "Violet!" She looked at him, as if she didn't know he was there.

Violet looked at him, saying, "This is my last session."

"I know. But you'll be meeting me again. You need more treatment."

Violet said in a gloomy way, "No, I mean it's my last one, period."

Dr. Franklin looked at her in a confused expression. "I think we'll talk about that later. Let's talk about the aftermath of your attempted suicide."

Violet rose up and asked, "What's there to talk about? After I was rescued, I went home as a freak, and in complete shame. I knew I was going to get it back at home, so I tried to make the best of it. I instantly got shot down after that, however. I disappointed my mother, and you know where that leads."

"She hurt you again, didn't she?"

"Oh yes. Four years have passed since then, and while the blueness has faded to nothing, the beatings haven't. They've been getting worse. My twitching has come back since I quit gum. I feel hopeless every day."

Dr. Franklin looked at her. She did have scars on her body that he didn't notice before. "Violet, I want to do something, but I can't exactly do anything without your help."

"But I don't need it. I took care of it myself." Her twitching started to come in, and got worse.

Dr. Franklin had a worried expression. "What do you mean by that?"

"The other day, my mother beat on me again. I finally had it. I waited until she did something else. I grabbed a crowbar from the garage. I waited for her to turn her back to me, and I hit her with it. She tried to hit back, but I kept hitting and hitting. With each blow, I broke bones. She finally bled out and died, and I stuffed her body in the freezer. Just this morning, I buried her in the backyard, and I've been in this room ever since." She started giggling. Franklin couldn't believe what he had heard. "Of course, it's not my first time. I've buried several bodies in the backyard. When people laughed at me, I killed them, chopped them into pieces, and buried them later. My dear mother even helped me with some of them. But there was one thing that made me stop killing for a while. She called me "Mother's Little Psychopath," and told me how proud she was."

Dr. Franklin asked her, "When you said this was your last session..."

Violet said, "I said it as in I'm not going to any more sessions. But I'm begging you. Please don't tell anyone." She got on her knees and said, "I don't want to go to prison. Please don't turn me in! I'll do anything, just don't report me!"

Dr. Franklin thought to himself, _What do I do? There's no going back now. If something she did is in my hands, I can't report her due to her confidentially confessing. That is unless she is a danger to herself or others. I'll have to figure out what to do next. I still have one more session with Mike. I'll figure it out later. But if the police find those bodies, I'll have to say something. I feel just plain horrible now._ "I won't tell anyone about this, I promise. But where will you go?"

Violet replied, "I'll be home. And I think I'll head there now. Good day." As she walked out, Dr. Franklin tried to sort out what he had just witnessed.

 **That's the chapter! Three more remain, and Mike is next. Stay tuned for more, and take care, everyone!**


	13. Self-Destruction

**Response Time: To TheFastFox, she was pushed beyond her limit, and she killed her mother. Yes, she's a murderer. To TheIndividualist, I didn't think you would. MWAHAHAHA! To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I can't say I know the answer to that riddle. I will guess 2? It doesn't really seem like much of a riddle. I've made it my absolute goal to make this my darkest story yet. Until I get bold enough to top it, which I'm not bold enough at the moment. To Sonny April, I always knew it in a way. Remember Charlie and the Bizarre Behavior of the Blueberry Girl? Speaking of which, that story has remained my most viewed story to this day! YAY! To mattTheWriter072, I told you it would be a shocker. I do need to clarify. I meant to say there were three chapters total left, with Mike's counting in that. My bad. To Linkwonka88, indeed, I myself feel bad for Violet's shoes. hehehe. On to it!**

 **Chapter 13: Self-Destruction**

Dr. Franklin met with Mike, who seemed incredibly off. "Mike, I want to know. What has occurred since you left the factory?"

Mike said as his anger rose up, "Well, I came out paper-thin, looking like an enlarged kite. The little jerks stretched me out on purpose, I bet. Over time, I came back to normal, but not in my head. Now I'm seeing red all over, and that's just an expression, as I'm not really color blind. My parents went and told me that they'll spend more time with me. But do you know what they did? They went right back to ignoring me! Why? I finally lost it and yelled at them, and they sent me here! Here of all places!"

Dr. Franklin looked at him. "I'm really wondering whether I'm really helping or not."

Mike didn't hear him, and continued, "So now, I feel terrible! At least, I feel a bit better knowing I've had an ear to listen to."

Dr. Franklin told him, "Listen, I'm going to tell you something important. After this session, I'm considering having a sabbatical. I'm not sure I am capable of helping you guys. I'm sure you know I've been treating the other three that came to the factory. But I feel like I may not have been qualified to do this. That is why while I'm on sabbatical, you will be transferred to another psychiatrist for more sessions. I'll return when I'm ready."

Mike looked at him, but then turned angry. "You're ditching me aren't you? Aren't you? I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WOULD ABANDON ME, JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE!" His voice turned somber as he took out a knife. "I knew it was going to happen! I just knew it!" He took the knife and jammed it into the wall. He took a deep breath for a second before walking out. Dr. Franklin followed him outside.

 **That's the chapter! The last two chapters are approaching! Mike won't be in the aftermath much, as it will be the conclusion of his appearance. The next chapter will focus on Augustus, Veruca and Violet. Mike will get a brief part for it. Take care everyone!**


	14. Questions Answered, part 1

**Response Time: To The Enigma Shipper, well, I don't want to encourage bad sleeping habits, but I wouldn't sleep either after reading my own stories. That is, if I was a normal person. Which I'm not! Oh, and Charlie is not in this at all. But Violet referred to him when she said she regretted treating everyone poorly. Other than that, the others are neutral about him. To TheIndividualist, that is because of his ambiguous ending he will get. Everyone else will get a clear answer on what happens to them. It will be shown better in the finale. To Sonny April, Yep. At least. To mattTheWriter072, I'll say I used to be that guy myself. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, Okay, that one did stump me, but I got the answer to your next riddle. The answer to your riddle is dozens. And there won't be twists, as this has already been set in stone. As you can guess, one is supposed to be in jail. Wonder who it could be? To TheFastFox, this is the first part of it, and the finale is tomorrow. To Linkwonka88, the conclusion will be very soon. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 14: Questions Answered, part 1**

Outside in the parking lot, Dr. Franklin followed Mike outside, trying to get him back inside. Needless to say, it wasn't working. "Mike! Please come back inside! I worded it wrong. You are being transferred because we want you to continue your therapy! We want things to get better for you! Don't you understand that?"

Mike shouted, "Yes I do! It also means you yourself are giving up on me! You're just another person on my list who's ditched me. You've done nothing to make me feel better! All you've done is make things worse!"

Dr. Franklin said, "Mike..."

Mike interrupted, "SCREW YOU, DOC! Have a nice life!" After that, he ran off and vanished.

Dr. Franklin walked back to the building, but as he did, he noticed something was off. He saw someone sitting on the bench outside the entrance, sprawled over like they were worn out. He walked over, and was surprised to see it was Augustus! Augustus was in a semi-conscious state, with bloodshot eyes, and was wheezing with each breath. "Augustus? Augustus! What's happened to you, boy?" He tried to get a reaction, but could hardly get anything out of him. It was as if he was trapped in his own body, and could do nothing about it. He looked in Augustus' hand to find he was holding his prescription. It came to him that the medication had devastating side effects on him. "I gotta get rid of these!" He grabbed the medication, walked to the pond nearby, and chucked them into the water. "What do I do now?" As he thought, he received a call. It was the police.

As he drove to his destination, he spotted Veruca walking down the sidewalk, with complete anguish in her face. "Veruca, is that you?"

Veruca immediately responded with fury. "Dr. Franklin? I hope you're satisfied with yourself!"

"What are talking about?"

Veruca continued, "I told my parents how I felt, and we got into a fight. They disowned me and kicked me out of the house, and now I have no place to go!"

Dr. Franklin opened his door and said, "Get in, and I'll take you back to your parents. What I have to do can wait."

Veruca replied, "No way! You've done enough for me, and made everything worse! I don't want to see you ever again!" She stormed off, so Franklin moved to his destination.

He finally found his goal, the park nearby. Under a bridge was Violet Beauregarde, skipping stones. "How are you feeling, Violet?"

Violet asked him, "Were you followed?"

"No, but I do have to tell you something."

Violet said, "Okay. I can handle it."

Dr. Franklin told her, "I got a call a while back. Due to your mother not showing up to work for several days, a coworker came to your house. They found the crowbar with blood on it. They called the police, and the K-9 unit sniffed the backyard. They found 29 dead bodies. I'm so sorry, Violet. But I had to turn you in."

Violet shouted, "What?!"

An officer came out of hiding and ordered, "Violet Beauregarde, put your hands in the air!"

She turned to the officer, and frantically said, "No! Please don't shoot me!"

"Hands up, Beauregarde!" She reluctantly put her hands up. Other officers came in and handcuffed her, "Violet Beauregarde, you're under arrest for murder."

As they read her the Miranda rights, she panicked and cried. "Why did you did this to me, doctor? Why? What have I done!? WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I'm a horrible person! I've got nothing left now! Why did you do this?!" As she was put in the cop car, Dr. Franklin began to sob.

Hours later, Dr. Franklin wandered the streets, and when nightfall came, he returned to his office. He turned on the tape recorder. "This is my last message: I am so sorry I have failed you all. I guess I really was good for nothing after all. My parents were wrong though. I didn't do nothing of substance, but I did make things worse. Now it's too late to change it all, and there's only one way out. If I could turn back time, I would prevent this from occurring." He stopped the tape, and then pulled a revolver out of his desk. He wrote out the note on a piece of paper...

 _To whomever finds my body..._

 _I fully admit I was never a well-adjusted individual, but I couldn't handle the stories I have recently heard. My life as of now had never felt more conflicted. The years I spent earning the degree to help people have been for naught, as I merely made things worse. In the tape near this note, I have had various sessions with four individuals that tell horrific stories of their lives. As a man who suffered from PTSD myself, I could understand what the children had meant. To those individuals, I deeply apologize for giving you a dark outlook on life. I was supposed to help, but I hurt you all instead. I just wasn't the right man. To whomever is present before this note, I suggest to listen to the tapes to understand the situation. May you be of more help than I was._

 _Former Dr. Evan Franklin_

He made a call to the police, saying he heard a gunshot and to come right away. Following that, he took the revolver and shot himself in the head.

 **That's the chapter! Chilling wasn't it? In regards to this chapter, I give you this statement: Suicide is never the answer, so don't attempt it. As a man who has struggled with those thoughts, trust me when I say everyone you love is worth living for. The finale is tomorrow, so take care, everyone!**


	15. Questions Answered, part 2

**Response Time: To The Enigma Shipper, Which perspective of not normal are you? I'm on the insane side. :) I thank you so much for your compliment. In fact, I'll add you to my profile of people to thank. To TheIndividualist, the finale will be a conclusion in its entirety. To mattTheWriter072, You really think so? I kind of think so, too. The final chapter will be back in present day, to where they started listening to the tapes. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I've put your request on my list of future stories. It will be a while, but I will get to it. The answer to the riddle is the brain. I wouldn't bring another riddle until the next story, as I won't really be able to answer your next riddle due to you being a guest, and this story will be over when this chapter is over. To guest, yep. On to the finale!**

 **Chapter 15: Questions Answered, part 2**

Detective Hamilton turned off the tape and said, "So that's how it all went down."

The officer present stated, "The events prior to his suicide have been confirmed by Augustus and Veruca. When Augustus was found, he was still sitting in the same spot. We had his stomach pumped, and he will be continuing therapy. Of course, that heavy medication took a toll on him. It will be taking a while to recover. We tracked down Veruca and we brought her back home. After a talk, the parents let her back in, and are going to continue therapy.

"What about Mike?" The M.E asked curiously.

Hamilton answered, "I can answer that one. I found him hiding under the bridge where Violet was arrested. He was good friends with her when they left the factory and was devastated when he heard about her. After he signed the release form, he disappeared. He's been in the wind ever since."

The officer said, "You can count on us on that. We'll find him, hopefully."

Hamilton stated, "Well, now that we have the details, I can safely say the case is closed. Lucky we found these, huh? I guess all we have to do now is type our paperwork and head home." As they were about to leave the office, the captain had walked in, looking rather depressed. "Ah, captain. What can we do for you?"

The captain replied, "Violet Beauregarde just tried to kill herself." There was a pause of shock, so the captain continued, "It happened while she was still in custody, about a couple hours ago."

The M.E replied with concern, "Oh, my. Is she-"

"She's still alive. Luckily, she was transferred quickly to the hospital, where they stopped the bleeding and patched up her wounds. She's currently being restrained so she can't attempt it again."

Hamilton asked, "How did this happen?"

The captain answered, "She ripped a leg off of her cell bed and used the jagged end to slash her wrists open."

Hamilton was in shock. "Dear God."

The captain continued, "Well, it doesn't end there. Given the circumstances, the courts decided to hold an emergency hearing at the hospital in Violet's room. The judge declared her mentally insane, and therefore unfit for trial. The responsibility for her murders is currently being held on Violet's mother, who has been confirmed to be among the deceased."

The M.E asked, "What's going to happen to her now?"

"Following her hospital release, she will be transported and remanded to a psych ward for the rest of her life. She will be under constant surveillance and possibly restrained, she will be heavily medicated, and she will undergo intense psychiatric treatment. Despite all of that, it is highly likely that she will never get better."

Hamilton angrily said, "This was preventable."

The M.E. told him, "No, it wasn't. What conspired before us was practically fated to happen and totally beyond our control. There was nothing that could've been done."

Hamilton responded before storming out of the room, "Sometimes, I wish there was."

 **That's the finale! And now for an announcement! The next story will be a crossover! The Universal Archives: Tag Teams, will be a crossover, where Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is combined with the Pokemon world! I saw the Hearthome City Tag Battle Contest episodes from the Diamond and Pearl anime, and I got inspired to do something like that. That will be beginning in two weeks! Let me know what you thought of this story! Take care everyone, and I'll see you on the next story!**


End file.
